Now or Never
by anitaisgay
Summary: Quinn's desperate times call for desperate measures. Alternate Universe Faberry. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own Glee or the characters just the plot and etc.

Rated M for later chapters.

Im honestly just testing the waters here. To see how my writing will be received if you guys like it, etc. i have no clue if and when ill update but i really like this story and the direction my mind is placing it. thats all.. reviews and recommendations are welcome. thanks for reading. enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One.<strong>

The room was normal looking. You can't really tell what kind of business this is just by their waiting area. The usual magazines; Time, Reader's Digest, National Geographic, you know the usual. You couldn't tell what was behind the doors. I could pretend I wasn't about to do this. Until…

"Quinn Fabray", an average looking woman said. I got up and followed her through the doors, along a hallway and into a spacious office. There sat a pudgy looking man with a receding hairline. He skeeved me out.

"Thank you, Barbara.", the man said.

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his oak desk.

"Hi, Quinn, my name is Samuel Hendrix but you can call me Samuel.", he stated while extending his hand, he had a nice voice, gentle, fatherly even.

I took his hand and was relieved when it was professional. I began feeling better, more comfortable. That is until he opens his small mouth.

"Well let's get straight to the point, are you opposed to homosexual or heterosexual encounters?", he dryly said.

"I.. Well.. I'm certainly not homophobic but.. I've never been with another woman before.", I managed to stutter out.

He laughs, "Is this your first time?"

I manage to suppress my glare. I know how I look, but being attractive doesn't mean that ive done this type of thing previously.

"Yes", I say shortly.

He smiles at me, "I'll try and make this as painless as possible then."

I nod. "Okay."

"Well first, could you take off your clothes for me?", he simply says.

I hesitate but not long enough to warrant comment and I stand. I mean this is what I'm here, now or never. I slowly pull my clothes off. I'm nervous as hell. I strip down to my undergarments. I dressed simply, jeans and a nice top but I decided to take a dive into sexy with my underwear and bra. I chose a white lace for both. Black seems to make me look paler. He just stares, as if waiting for something. I arch an eyebrow.

He says, "All of it."

I just blink and then I unclasp my bra and take my underwear off, glad that I shaved that morning. He seems to be studying my intently for a few minutes. Making a twirling motion with his finger, I comply and spin. He finally speaks.

"Well, the spot we are looking to fill is on our new series. We're looking for a new lead and a few extras. Im considering you for the lead but you must know, it's a lesbian role." He stares, "Can you handle that?"

I gulp audibly and think about it quickly and finally, "Yes, I believe I can."

He claps his hands together excitedly and says only, "Come back as soon as possible with a video of you with a guy, a girl or yourself. "

I stare, wide-eyed.

I'm really doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait on this update but i hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Is this job really necessary.. Do I need the money this bad? Well, yeah I do. After graduation and everything, I have basically nothing left plus all my student loans. I have to do this. It's not so bad, just sex really.. Totally impersonal bodily contact. That doesn't mean anything. It means nothing at all. Now, let's get this video out of the way. Since I'm single as a fucking dollar that leaves only me to do this. I need a toy..<p>

I pull up to the shoddy building that promises great deals on all your sexual needs. I feel slightly embarrassed to go into the store, but I have to get over my sexual shyness. Now is as good a time as any.

Ting – A – Ling

The door chimes as I walk in. The place seems relatively empty, there seems to be no one there but the store clerk and myself. Ah, great now she's headed this way.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. Do you need help with anything today?", the brunette says as she thrusts out her hand.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm looking for something self-satisfying. I've never bought anything like this before. ", I say back to her. Silently cursing myself, why did I say all that!

"Oh, alright! Well follow me this way. ", she says happily. She begins to walk away.

I find myself staring at her ass as she struts down an aisle. Well, that's certainly new. But she does have a great ass with a surprisingly long pair of legs. It is part of the job description to be with a woman, might as well start appreciating them.

I quickly follow her to not be suspicious on my line of thoughts. She smiles at me and begins explaining their extensive collection of masturbation toys.

"This is a rabbit. I'm not entirely sure why it's called a rabbit, but its dual simulation..", she begins.

"Dual simulation?", I interrupt her. "Forgive me, I really am new to all this. ", I try and amend.

"Oh, It's alright. Well dual as in it vibrates against your clitoris and your uhm g-spot.", she starts to blush. Damn she's adorable.

"Oh, alright. I got you. ", I smile at her trying to dispel any awkwardness before it starts.

"Okay, we have several different types. We just got these new shipments that vibrate to your music. They are extremely high quality too. The vibration on them is strong with great battery life. There are also small ones that can be used for on the go. Or if you're just looking to tease yourself. The best of those would be the silver bullet.", she says as she hands me a package with a shiny cylinder thing on the front. "What kind of pleasure are you looking for?", she finishes.

"Well, I'm not really sure. What do you recommend? I'm looking for what would give me the most pleasure at one time. I've never had an orgasm before. ", I say, goddamnit I keep oversharing. It must be those brown eyes, they're so trusting.

She giggles and smiles at me. "Oh, well I recommend this one. I have personally used it and it always brings me to a screaming finish.", she hands me one of the rabbits. "I like the 5th speed. ", she winks at me.

Is she mocking me.. Well, ill show her just how confident I truly am. "Yeah, well thank you. Maybe you can come over and help me use it some time. ", I smirk at her.

Her smile instantly drops and she walks away to the front of the store to the register. Oh fuck, what have I done.. I was only kidding, well partly. Damn this is awkward. I walk up to the register with the item in hand and she pulls out a small tube from the bottom of the counter.

"Lube. Use it. ", she says.

"Oh, well thank you. ", I say awkwardly as I hand her the package.

She just rings up my purchase and says, " That will be $52.50."

I swipe my card and she writes something on the receipt before smiling at me and winking. "Have a good day."

I'm so confused as I walk out. I look at the receipt and there written is her number with some writing that says. 'call me anytime, I'd gladly help you out with that. '

I smile brightly and walk to my car. Maybe this won't be so bad.


End file.
